prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
David Starr
|birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |resides = |billed = |trainer = Supreme Lee Great Wild Samoan Pro Wrestling Training Center |debut = February 18, 2012 |retired = }} David Starr (February 19, 1991) is an American professional wrestler and actor. He is best known throughout the independent circuit in the Northeastern United States. Early life David Starr began amateur wrestling in 1998 at the age of seven. He graduated from Abington High School in 2009 and is third all-time in wins at 92 career victories. He was top sixteen in NHSCA Senior Nationals, defeating state champions and state placers from Alaska, Utah, Florida, New Jersey, and California. Starr then went to Elizabethtown College on an amateur wrestling scholarship and later transferred to West Chester University, where he was a NCWA National Qualifier at 157 pounds. Starr pays homage to his amateur career with the distinct tattoo on his right thigh of an adaptation of the USA Wrestling logo. Professional Wrestling Career Starr aspired to be a professional wrestler. Shortly before his twenty first birthday, Starr joined the world-renowned Wild Samoan Pro Wrestling Training Center, located in Allentown, Pennsylvania, under former three-time WWE World Tag Team Champion holder, Headshrinker Samu. A week into his training, Starr was noticed by independent pro wrestling legends, the men who trained Mickey Rourke for The Wrestler, Supreme Lee Great and former WWE Developmental talent "Smooth" Tommy Suede. SLG took on Starr as a personal apprentice whom he groomed to be the centerpiece of the Culture of Charisma. Thus was born "The Product" David Starr. Starr made his professional wrestling debut February 18, 2012, on the day before his 21st birthday. He made his debut after a month of training, the fastest graduate in the history of the Wild Samoan Pro Wrestling Training Center. He defeated his mentor Supreme Lee Great in that debut in front of a packed house for WXW C4. Starr would go on to feud with Supreme Lee Great, and after defeating him in a climatic battle at WXW C4 Sportsfest on July 21, 2012, Starr was welcomed into Supreme Lee Great's stable, the Culture of Charisma (also featuring "The Dynamic Sensation" August Wright and The Mastadon). Starr began expanding his territory and began competing for numerous independent promotions, including East Coast Pro Wrestling. Under the management of Supreme Lee Great, Starr won the annual Keystone Rumble. He is currently in a heated rivalry with former mentor and ECPW Keystone Heavyweight Champion Tommy Suede. Shortly after finishing production of the film Noah Starr was introduced to the Combat Zone Wrestling Academy by Shane Strickland and continued his wrestling education there under DJ Hyde and Adam Cole. Starr would go on to debut for CZW at Ascension on January 12, 2012, teaming with Latin Dragon versus Young Money. Starr has wrestled in Pennsylvania, West Virginia, Michigan, Virginia, Rhode Island, New Jersey, and New York. Other Media Through Doug Crosby (stunt coordinator of The Wrestler) Starr and SLG took on new roles on the silver screen for the upcoming blockbuster scheduled for release in 2014, Noah (starring Russel Crowe and directed by Darren Aronofsky). Personal life In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*'Roaring Elbow' *'Nicknames' :*''"The Product"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) - With JT Dunn *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) - With JT Dunn *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) - With JT Dunn *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) - With JT Dunn External links *Official Homepage *Starr Profile on FULL IMPACT PRO Category:1991 births Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Independent wrestlers Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:The Ultimate Wrestling Experience alumni Category:New Horizon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Dangerous Adrenaline Wrestling Gladiators alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Forza Lucha! alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:IWA Tri-State alumni Category:On Point Wrestling alumni Category:Belgian Catch Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Revival Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WSU Tag Team Champions